


Elements

by Destielyouassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Being Dean, Fluff, fluffy fluffffff, im to lazy to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielyouassbutt/pseuds/Destielyouassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is just the average high school student: he get's decent grades, he's on the football team, has plenty of so called 'friends', but one thing is out of place- the fact that Dean has the biggest schoolboy crush on Lawrence High's resident nerd Castiel Novak who just also happens to be his best friend, and he really wants to ask him to their senior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so i have a general idea of where i want to go with this story, it's going to be very fluffy with not a whole lot of angst if at all. I'm not going to be writing any smut because i'm really new at this and kinda wanna ease myself into it. By the way i'm Lindsay and i really hope you enjoy my story!

Dean Winchester is just the average high school student: he get's decent grades, he's on the football team, has plenty of so called 'friends', but one thing is out of place- the fact that Dean has the biggest schoolboy crush on Lawrence High's resident nerd Castiel Novak, and he really wants to ask him to their senior prom. This whole crush started a few years ago back in freshman year when Dean started attending Lawrence High. Dean was sitting in his science class waiting as the teacher partnered everyone up for the first assignment of the school year, it wasn't anything important considering they were only a few days into the year, it was just to test out how well everyone worked with eachother. When Dean heard the teacher call his name he perked up.

"Dean W. will be paired up with Castiel N." the teacher directed towards him.

Since Dean had never heard of this dude before he really didn't think anything of it besides his strange name.

 _Must be a_ _foreign exchange student or something_

When the teacher finished assigning people their partners, she ordered everyone to go find their buddy and start matching symbols to their names on the periodic table. Dean stood up and grabbed his bag and scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be with their partner except for a guy in the far corner in the back with his nose buried in a book, he started towards him and plopped into the seat in front of the kid, hanging his legs of either side of the chair with his chest pressed against the back. The dude didn't even notice he was there. Dean cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Ahem!" the kid didn't move a muscle.

He decided to try a different approach. Dean slammed his hand on the space beside the kids book. The poor guy nearly jumped out of his skin, he looked wide eyed up at Dean in shock and tried to straighten himself out at the same time.

"Woah dude m'sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked kinda comatose with your head half way into the book." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Oh n-no my apologizes i should have been paying more attention to the lesson." Castiel stuttered.

"Ah dude no worries, wanna get started on this project?" Dean rushed out, he was momentarily captivated by Castiel's beauty _-god that sounds really fucking girly-_ but it was true, he really was quite beautiful in a nerdy sorta way. He had a sharp cut jawline, with just the tiniest amount of stubble which was surprising for his age-Dean was assuming he was around his age considering they're in the same class together- and light pink lips that glistened under the florescent lights after he ran his tongue along them when they became to dry. But the most beautiful of all had to be his eyes, those baby blues could have him on his needs in two seconds flat if that's what Castiel wanted, those eyes that were currently looking at him strangely. That made Dean snap out of, that- whatever he was doing.

"Oh sorry Cas i was just thinking of something." Cas gave him a strange look after he called him Cas, he let it go though.

"So Dean are you familiar with the periodic table." Cas asked with a kind of worried look on his face, almost as if he was worried that Dean was stupid, which only made him slightly annoyed.

"Yea, what do you think I am, some kind of dumb jock who doesn't know anything and gets guys like you to do all his work for him?" Dean bit out.

"Wha-no Dean of course not, i was just unsure about where you wanted to start on this assignment, so I just wanted to know if you understand the basics of the periodic table." Cas said hurriedly.

"Wow now i do feel kinda stupid." Dean muttered.

Castiel smirked, "I can assure you Dean, I do not think you are stupid, now let's move passed this and start this project."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said with a fond smile tossed in Cas' direction. For the rest of the class the two worked together quite well and surprisingly to Dean. They got their assignment done long before anyone else. Dean left the class with a smile on his face and a skip in his step, not that he would ever admit to that. The next day when Dean walked into class Cas wasn't sitting at his usual seat. So Dean just waited for his to show up, eventually the teacher noticed Dean was without a partner and proceeded to tell him that since Cas was so smart, he got transferred to a more advanced class, and Dean was left without a partner. Truthfully Cas was the only reason Dean even go excited for school anymore, just seeing Cas smile even just a little bit got Dean in a better mood for the rest of the day. But now that Cas moved classes and they don't have any other courses together Dean was worried that he wouldn't see Cas as much and he didn't want to let that happen.

From then on out Dean made it his mission to become friends with the school's resident nerd.

\----

Castiel Novak never wanted to move to a different town, but since his mother got a new job, he didn't really have a choice. It was very short notice how he found out. One day during a particularly warm summer day, Castiel's mother knocked on his bedroom door and asked to talk to him.

"Castiel sweetie can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Novak asked in her fake 'sweet' voice, which is how Castiel knew something was up.

"Yes mother, you may come in." he answered.

She made her way in and sat at his chair by his desk, "Honey I'm afraid I have some bad news, it seems that the job I interviewed for in Lawrence has accepted me for the job. They would like me to start working their immediately, you have tonight to pack up your room and say goodbye to your friends." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "This will be good for me honey."

He didn't mention how she didn't include him when she said who this move would be good for, which isn't really surprising, she never thinks of her children as actual people, just robots to get good grades and make their family look good to their friends. As she left the room Castiel let all this new information sink in, he would be leaving his home, even if most of the memories for him weren't always good, it was still his _home._ The place where he lost his first tooth, where his older brother Gabriel taught him how to ride a bike, where he broke his wrist after climbing a tree in his backyard with his sister Anna-and then proceeding to fall off said tree. He felt heartbroken. The thought of calling another town his home just didn't feel right, but like always, he didn't have a choice. So he reluctantly got off his bed and started packing everything into boxes.

The next day Castiel, his two older siblings Anna and Gabriel, and his two parents were all loaded into their car and off to their new home. 

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT! but i promise the other chapters won't be as short, most of the story is going to be alternating between Cas' and Dean's POV. The next two im planning on making it show how dean and cas became friends and some more background on that, but then it will continue into the original time.  
> Please give me some feedback! I can take criticism. Leave kudos if you liked it! ill try and update as often as i can :)


End file.
